pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz
Oz Vessalius (オズ ベザリウス, Ozu Bezariusu sometimes romanized as Oz Bezarius) is the main character of the series and the contractor of the chain Alice the B-Rabbit. Personality He retains a bright, optimistic, and energetic personality. When he was young, he worked hard to gain praise and recognition from his father. However, he had discovered that his father hated him to the point of not wanting to touch him. After experiencing this, Oz began thinking that there is no guaranteed thing in the world. He thought of himself as weak and, in order to protect people, he could at least remain an obedient child and let harm come his way. Oz likes cute, younger girls and flirts with them frequently. He wished to marry Sharon Rainsworth when they first met. As the story progresses, it is implied that he has started to develop strong feelings towards Alice, but it is not certain that they are completely his feelings. For example, in Retrace 20, Oz calls her "my most precious Alice", but it is not known if these feelings are sincerely his or those of Jack Vessalius' that reside in his body. He also has a strong connection to Gilbert, whom he has known since he was ten years old. Oz became Gilbert's master shortly after they had met. History When Rechelle Cecile gave birth to Oz, the doctors and nurses that had helped Rechelle thought that something was wrong. Zai Vessalius took the newborn baby Oz away from the sleeping Rechelle and swept out in the rain, not telling anybody where he was going or why he was going there. His excuse was that he wanted to celebrate the christening of his child alone, but it's possible that during that time the baby was exchanged with another child, if Oz Vessalius truly isn't the real Oz Vessalius. The Coming of Age Ceremony While at his coming of age ceremony, Gilbert, who was under the control of the Zwei at the time, stabbed Oz and opened a gateway to the Abyss. After Gil had control of his body and mind again, he begged to know why the Baskervilles wanted to put Oz in the Abyss. Taking his sword, Oz tries to kill the head Baskervilles, but Gil blocks his attack and gets a gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. Later it is revealed that person was Zai Vessalius, Oz's father. The Baskervilles then tell Oz his great sin is his very existence. Alice the B-Rabbit then appears and attacks the Baskervilles. After the bloody battle, B-Rabbit is defeated and Oz is sent to the Abyss. Abyss After being sent to the Abyss, Oz wanders around, trying to escape, but finds no way. A hairless doll attacks him, first throwing pebbles at him, but when he tries to throw a boulder at Oz it crushes him. Then a giant straw doll appears and tries to eat Oz, but Alice the B-Rabbit appears and kills the doll. Alice then tries to get Oz to become her contractor, while Oz fervently eats cookies he found in a box, ignoring Alice, which makes her furious. As he is about to become her contractor though, Sharon Rainsworth appears and tells him a false story about Alice being a contractor killer. It turns out that this Sharon is really a doppelganger chain, called Mad Baby. Alice saves Oz from Mad Baby, but is eaten by it. To save her, Oz gets inside his mouth and signs a contract with Alice, which causes the Mad Baby to explode. Then both Oz and Alice escape the Abyss. Working with Pandora After escaping from the Abyss, Oz is picked up by Break, Sharon, and Raven, and he becomes Break's subordinate. Cheshire's Dimension While in Cheshire's Dimension, Oz witnesses the Tragedy of Sablier and also the death of one of the Alices, most likely the Intention of the Abyss, due the the white colour of her dress. This shocks him deeply, and the clock hand on his seal moves and in his pain and despair he starts to destroy the dimension, after releasing Alice's power himself. Sablier In Sablier, Oz releases the power of B-Rabbit by himself and wields Alice's scythe, killing off the mutants with it. Zai appears and treats him like he normally does: like a mere 'thing' that he dislikes greatly. After Zai leaves, Gil goes after him, leaving Oz behind, who almost releases B-Rabbit's power again, but wouldn't Alice appear. It is revealed that Oz may not be the real Oz Vessalius. Appearance Oz after the contract with Alice.jpg|Oz after the contract with Alice Oz stabbed by Gil.jpg|Oz stabbed by Gilbert Oz takes on his clothes.jpg|Oz takes on his clothes Oz with Gil and Alice after the Will of Abyss illusion.jpg|Oz with Gil and Alice after the Will of Abyss illusion Picture 6.jpg|Oz with the Will of Abyss in the illusion pandorahearts-003.jpg|Oz and Alice Jack and Oz 1.jpg|Jack taking over for a moment Jack and Oz.jpg|Jack giving a speech through Oz's body Oz and Alice rfrgr454.jpg|Oz saves Alice Oz fevrgb.jpg|Oz sees Alice's death The main character of the story. A 15-year-old boy, 162 cm tall, with blonde hair and emerald eyes inherited from the prestigious Vessalius family, of which his father is the head. He wears a blouse, a gray sleeveless jacket, a red tie, green knee-length pants, and a pair of boots. 10 years ago he wore green jacket with golden linings, brown knee-length pants, a blouse, a red tie and a pair of boots. Located on his chest is a clock-shaped seal that all illegal contractors have. Each time the Contractor uses the Chain's power, the hand on the clock moves. When it goes through a full rotation, the contractor is dragged down into the deepest level of the Abyss. Abilities and Powers According to himself he is quite skilled with the sword, particularly self defense. However, he has no real experience in fighting. He seems to have an odd ability to terrify people by whispering something to them, though what he says has yet to be revealed. Chain Control: He is able to deactivate Alice's power at will as seen in episode 10. In chapter 37 of the manga he unleashed B-Rabbit's powers when he was about to be killed by Glen Baskerville. He manifested this ability by using Alice's powers to summon her scythe even though she was not with him, however he most likely cannot control this power at will because when Elliot found him he was in a crazed state attacking everything in his way. Chain See More: Alice the B-Rabbit B-Rabbit, also known as Alice and is contracted to Oz. The "B" in "B-Rabbit" stands for "Blood-stained Black". B-Rabbit is the most powerful chain in the Abyss and resembles an anthropomorphic rabbit with black fur, red pupils and fangs and wields a giant scythe when released. When she is not in battle, she takes form of a girl with a red coat with white diamond design and white boots. Quotes *To me, Alice is like the Sun! *(Sharon referring to Oz) "From here on, there's no turning back. We have Pandora's Key. Even if this gentleman is a fallen angel that will bring about destruction." *"I want to know what it is, this 'sin' they say I've committed." *"Good work, Gilbert!" *"It's fine, dummy! Since you're the one wearing it!" (To Gilbert, while giving him clothes for the coming of age ceremony.) *"I was rejected, never given any expectations. ... Then at least, I won't be a burden to others. It's alright if the only one who hurts is me...!" (To Elliot) *"So.. Alice just has to remain Alice!" *"There's no reason... I'm just merely, obeying what I believe within me!" (to the Will of the Abyss) *"I feel so...warm...We know...This calm won't last for long, but...We can't help hoping...That this dreamlike moment...will last..Forever.." (group picture) *"Perhaps Break is a lot weaker than I always thought he was. However, I'm sure that he's a whole lot stronger than he thinks he is." (To Break) *"Don't think that I will abandon you!" (To Gilbert) Trivia *Oz may not be the real son of Zai Vessalius; there is a possibility that he was exchanged with another baby after his birth. *In episode 18, he refers to Ada as 'his younger sister who is older than him', and in episode 20 Oscar explained that he is technically 25 years old. *He resembles Shion from Jun Mochizuki's Crimson-Shell Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Vessalius Family Category:Pandora members